


The Brotherhood

by jadoreanime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Cancer, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Issues, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Murder, Oral Sex, Police, Police Brutality, Politics, Pregnancy, Prison, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shower Sex, Swearing, Underage Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadoreanime/pseuds/jadoreanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Karakura City 2013, this story follows the personal and professional lives of five Karakura City Police Department officers.  Ichigo, former bounty hunter, is a rookie.  He accepts two high profile cases to better provide for his fiancé, Rukia, and their unborn child, but things quickly become dangerous for the couple.  Byakuya is a captain whose life is considered perfect, aside from one glaring omission: a wife.  Through some encouragement, Byakuya starts dating after being a widower for five years.  His love life becomes interesting when an old friend returns.  Renji is a lieutenant who dreams of being captain.  His dream, and personal life, becomes complicated after befriending two criminal women.  Lies, lust, love and broken hearts quickly follow.  Shunsui is the new Chief.  He likes to drink sake, but extra stress causes his drinking to grow.  This leads to problems with Lisa, but they soon learn there is more to worry about when their exes return.  Jushiro is a veteran captain raising his nephew, Toshiro, on his own.  After being diagnosed with a disease, his calm life changes.  Toshiro rebels, his life is threatened by criminals and he reunites with an old flame, with whom he shares a ten year old secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> This version is slightly edited from the version on FF.net for grammatical errors, improvements in dialog and prose, and corrections. However, the overall story plot has not changed. To read the original please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9270007/1/The-Brotherhood
> 
> Thanks :)

**Chapter One**

**January 11, 2013**

**Karakura City**

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

"I think . . . my water broke," Rukia said with widened eyes. Byakuya immediately dropped the cardboard box carrying his extensive collection of Duke Ellington records and hurried across the large, empty living room over to the fireplace where his younger sister was arranging French vases and Spanish figurines.  He looked down at her with concern.

"Are you in pain? Should I call Doctor Kotetsu? This is way too early." Rukia looked at him confused but bit her lip in embarrassment when she realized what she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry nii-sama.  I meant this.”  She pointed to a case of drinking water on the floor between them.  “I think some of the bottles shattered on the way over because my clothes are wet.  I'm not going into labor." A relieved sigh left his frowning lips.

"Do not startle me like that. I was fearful about the health of you and your child."

"You don't have to worry, nii-sama.  The baby is not due for six months. I'm barely even showing, but it's sweet how protective you are." A small smile clung to her lips. Byakuya closed his eyes and turned, walking back to his jazz records that lay scattered on the floor. He quietly picked each up and carefully stored them back inside of the box. It had already been a long night, or early morning, at work and he wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and climb into his soft, king sized bed. He sincerely hated working the graveyard shift.

However, he had more pressing issues to attend to. He had to prepare his and Hisana’s old, beautiful apartment in Seireitei Hill for his younger sister, Rukia, and her fiancé, Ichigo Kurosaki. The two late teens were finally moving in together as they prepared for their future as a family. At the same time, Byakuya was moving across town, to the wealthy Reiryoku neighborhood, into a brand new home that he had just finished having built.

He peered over his shoulder at the nineteen year old woman unpacking baby toys and plush animals. She beamed with joy as she held up a Chappy plush that was nearly her height. Byakuya held back a grin, knowing her child-like obsession over the cartoon rabbit.

"Nii-sama, look! Isn't this sooo cute?!  Ukitake-taicho gave me this one."

"Yes, I saw him with it one day at the station."

"Aww, I really hope I have a girl.  I'm going to shower her in _so_ much Chappy stuff.  And then there’s the wedding in October.  I’m so excited!"

"Calm down, Rukia. Please don't excite the baby."

"Nii-sama, I'm fine.  Really." However, Rukia conceded to his advice when she saw the stern look in his eyes. _Oh, Nii-sama, you really need to loosen up._

She reached inside another box and removed a picture of Hisana. She stared at it for a few moments. _They say that I look so much like Hisana, but I actually think she was prettier._

"I’m finished for today,” Byakuya said, standing from his squatting position on the floor.  “I'm exhausted and it would be foolish to continue packing." Rukia set the picture to the side and looked at her brother. His usually stoic face clearly showed how tired he felt.

"Yeah, nii-sama, go get some rest. Ichigo can help me when he gets off work."

"Alright. Just don't let that boy touch the far room. I want to move those things myself." Rukia knew exactly which room he was referring to. It was the room where all of Hisana's belongings were stored. That room would eventually become the baby's room. Rukia knew better than to mess with it without her brother's consent.

"I won't, Nii-sama. You have my word." Byakuya nodded. He walked to the door and lifted his officer's hat and jacket from the hooks beside it. He walked out into the crisp January air and snow dusted ground without saying another word.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

"’Sup, Shinji?  I’m here reporting for duty."

"Ya late."

Ichigo's eyebrows narrowed in confusion and his head tilted to the side.  The blonde police captain’s expression remained indifferent as he chewed gum and read a news article on the tablet in his hands.

"What?"

"I said that cha late."

"Late? The hell?  I arrived exactly on time. My shift starts at ten. It's ten on the dot."  Shinji shook his head before rising from his seat in the Station Five office.

"Ya might not’ve had many rules as a bounty hunter, but here, we do things proper. Ya on time if ya early. Ya late if ya on time." Ichigo scoffed.

"So-rry.  What’s with all this, Shinji? I'm not used to you being so professional."

"Well, get used to it. That's how things are here, and it's Hirako-taicho as long as we're on duty."

"Oh, okay.  Alright, Hirako-taicho."

"Ahhh, stop fronting, Baldy!" Shinji’s professional façade shattered upon hearing the voice of his long-time friend. He shuddered before looking over his shoulder.  He was surprised to see the tiny woman standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hiyori?! What chu doin’ here? I thought chu were still on leave from when Sosuke shot cha." Hiyori Sarugaki rolled her eyes.

"I am, but Hinamori asked me to fill in for her.  Didn’t your dumbass make her go to counseling?  She had an appointment today." Shinji's lips rounded as he nodded.

"Oh yeaaah.  I _did_ order her to see Ise once a week, didn't I?" He smirked before bending at the waist and staring arrogantly at Hiyori. "Well then, _subordinate_ , get to work."

"Fuck off, Baldy!" she said before punching his nose, busting it open. Shinji immediately grabbed his face and threw his head back. Hiyori laughed manically as she walked away.

"Dammit, Hiyori! I'm dockin’ ya fuckin’ pay!"

“I’m salaried, dumbass!”

Ichigo felt like he was in some popular anime watching the scene unfold. _This is like that one manga by Tite Kubo._

"Wait a minute, did you say Sosuke? As in Sosuke Aizen?  That cop who went crooked?"

“And became a drug lord over a Colombian cartel?” Shinji nodded as he wiped away blood with a tissue.  "Yup, that's him. Ya know ‘bout him?"

“Kinda.  Last year, I had a bounty on one of his lieutenants; A guy named Grimmjow Jagerjaques."

"Yea, Jagerjaques is the sixth rank in Aizen's gang. I take it the bounty didn’t go well since we got reports of him being seen recently at a local McDonald's." Ichigo awkwardly sucked air through his teeth.

"Well – uh – you see wha -"

"No need to explain. What ya did as a vigilante is ya own business. Ya get to start fresh here at KCPD." He reached over onto his desk and grabbed two manila folders filled with papers.  He handed them to the rookie. "Here ya assignments. Considerin’ what cha just told me, ya should be familiar with the first one." Cocking an eyebrow, Ichigo opened the first folder. He felt like he had been tricked when a large mug shot of Grimmjow appeared before him.

"What is this?" he asked annoyed. "Are you really assigning Grimmjow to me? Is this a joke?"

"Nope.  Dead serious. Open the other one." Ichigo closed the file and changed positions with the other. When he opened it, he saw a mug shot of Aizen's fourth rank, Ulquiorra Cifer. "Ya first assignments are to arrest both these men within a year's time. Ya do that and yer gettin’ a promotion.  Sergeant Kurosaki.  Shit sounds nice, right?”

"Yeah, but why me?" Shinji smirked.

"Well, why not cha? Yer about to be a daddy.  Ya honestly expect to support a wife _and_ baby on a rookie’s salary? As my friend, I'm offerin’ ya a chance to earn a significant raise.  Hey, but if ya don't want –"

"No no no no!  I'll do it. It's no problem Shin – I mean, Hirako-taicho." Shinji slapped the shorter man on the shoulders.

"That's what I like to hear! Now come along so I can introduce ya to the squad." 

* * *

**Shunsui Kyoraku**

"The hell? This can't be real.  You faked this, didn’t you?" Shunsui Kyoraku awkwardly chuckled before putting a hand behind his head.

"Geez, baby, have a little faith in me. Is it really _that_ much of a shock?"

"Actually . . . yeah. I mean, aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

"Supposed to, but I called in. Being captain does have its benefits."

"Case and point."

"Aw now you've gone and hurt my feelings, Lisa-chan. I thought you believed in me." Lisa rolled her turquoise eyes.

"I see that liquor is taking effect already." She patted him on his shoulder before turning to walk away. Shunsui watched the slender figure of his favorite Urahara's Izakaya waitress, Lisa Yadomaru, sashay away. He whistled silently as he paid attention to how her hips swung with each step. It's not as if he hadn’t ever noticed before. He had noticed plenty of times. How could he not after all of those nights they had spent together?

Shunsui took another sip of his favorite sake and looked over the letter once more.

_To Shunsui Sozosuke Kyoraku no Jiro of Station Eight. According to the powers invested in us, Central 46, we hereby appoint you as Chief of Police of Karakura City Police Department._

The letter had surprised him, but, at the same time, it didn't. It had been a few months since the former chief, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, had fallen in service. Central 46 was bound to choose his replacement eventually. Out of Karakura's thirteen captains, he and Jushiro were the most experienced. However, Jushiro's sensitive immune system him from contention. So who else could they have chosen?

He shook his head and placed the letter back inside the pocket of his jeans. He sighed before taking another sip of sake. "Oh Yama-jii. Why did you have to go so soon?"

"Soon?  Shunsui, the man was half dust anyway. If you ask me, he should have retired long ago," Lisa said upon returning to her boyfriend’s table with a plate of steamed buns and another bottle of sake.

"Don't be so disrespectful, Lisa-chan. Great wisdom came from that man. He will most definitely be missed by all who served under him." Lisa dropped her shoulders and sighed, rubbing his shoulder.

"I’m sorry, baby.  And you’re right. I did enjoy his lectures when I was studying at the academy. Too bad I never became a cop though. I could have witnessed those stories for myself." Shunsui grinned as he playfully wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her close.

"I'm glad you decided against a law enforcement career. You're far too pretty to fight, Lisa-chan."  She smirked and rolled her eyes. She wriggled free from his grip.

"Oh Shunsui, you flatter me."

"What can I say? I'm quite the charmer."

"Oh yeah, surrre. Do you want me to get your check?" He waved his hand and poured another glass of sake.

"Nah, that’s okay. I’ll just wait here and watch the game until the guys arrive. Plus, you know how much I love spending time with you." She shook her head.

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately." Shunsui couldn't help but laugh as she walked away.

* * *

**Renji Abarai**

_EEEEEEEEEK!_

"Stop! Police!" Renji Abarai blew his whistle loudly as he chased the criminal through the streets of Sakahone, another wealthy neighborhood in Karakura.

"Go to hell, pig!" The criminal yelled back as she maneuvered through the people walking along the sidewalk blocking her way to freedom. Running fast in her black boots, the slender woman panted heavily as she desperately tried to escape the red haired officer that trailed her, but the heavy package of marijuana she clung to slowed her down.   _Dammit Kugo! How could you fall for a setup? You should have known this dude was undercover. Freaking idiot!_

"I said stop!" Renji blew his whistle again. Many people stopped to stare at the scene, reminiscent to a cop drama, unfolding before them. Renji was desperate to catch the woman. He had gone months without a single arrest, the only lieutenant in the entire department to do so. Even that lazy-ass Marechiyo had made an arrest. Two at that!

His reputation was tainting and he risked demotion or suspension. His captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, had warned him that if he had not made another arrest by the end of January, he would be put on leave. So when he had been offered an assignment as an undercover drug dealer, he quickly jumped on it. Catching a dealer would be an easy task, or so he thought.

The dark skinned woman turned the corner and raced up a deserted alley way, hoping to lose him. She climbed the first chain-linked fence that stood in her way and jumped to the other side. She only took a quick moment to catch her breath as she soon heard footsteps rapidly approaching. She groaned. _Seriously, to hell with this!_

"You might as well stop! This is pointless!" Renji called after her, climbing the fence as well.

"It's only pointless if you catch me and that is _not_ going to happen!" Soon, a second fence appeared. The woman quickly climbed it and jumped to the other side. She miscalculated her landing and ended up spraining her right wrist while attempting to break her fall. She groaned in pain, but quickly rushed to her feet, her white jeans and black boots dirty from the mud she had fallen into. She looked above her and saw the large billboard that housed a picture of Chief Prosecutor, Ginrei Kuchiki. _That billboard means that I'm not too far from Naruki City. Good!  I’m almost there._

Renji sighed annoyed as he climbed the second fence, gaining ground. _I should have brought a damn K-9._   Landing on the other side, he saw a trail of muddy footprints indicating where the deviant’s path. He figured if he put more effort behind his steps, he would be able to catch her.

Using every ounce of energy he had left, he quickened his pace and ran at full speed.

The woman panicked as she headed toward the end of the alleyway. What used to be another chain fence, which separated it from the main highway, was now a brick wall. “When did this get here?! Damn!” She panted as she frantically looked around, trying to find an escape. _Think Jackie, think!_ Jackie began to panic more as she heard the cop's footsteps get closer. A set of steel steps that lead up to a door of an apartment building caught her eye. She figured she could make her getaway there. However, that thought was short-lived.

"UNGH!" Jackie felt a tremendous amount of pain in her sprung wrist as she came crashing to the ground. Renji looked down at her with hungry eyes and a victorious grin as he wrestled her against the dirt and grass.

"I finally got you!"

"Ugh, get off! Help! Rape! Rape! He's trying to rape me! Help!"

"Oh, shut up! Nobody is going to believe that I'm trying to rape you! All they have to do is see your weed and my badge!" He moved his black jacket to the side and revealed the golden police badge that hung from the belt of his pants.

"Get off me! Let go, you're hurting me!"

"Why should I?! You shouldn't have run! It's your own fault that you got hurt!" He reached for handcuffs that also dangled from his belt. He quickly flipped the struggling woman onto her stomach and cuffed her hands behind her. "Get up!" He demanded as he pulled her up by the arms. She growled and stared at him with defiant hazel eyes.

"You fuckin’ cops get off on brutality, huh? You think you can just treat people any kind of way, don't you!"

"Oh whatever, I'm not even being that aggressive. Just shut up and stay still." He grabbed his police radio and called in for a car, K-9 and another officer.  He then bent down and carefully picked up the case of marijuana that had fallen during the struggle. He held it only by the string as to not tamper with evidence. He placed it to the side. He turned to the dark skinned beauty before him, eyes narrowed with disdain.

"You and I are going to stay here until Aikawa-taicho arrives. You're lucky that _my_ captain is off duty." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Oooo!  I'm shaking in complete fear," she said, sarcasm oozing from her tone.  He furrowed his brows.

"What is your name?" She smirked.

"Beyoncé." He sighed.

"Whatever. I'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**Jushiro Ukitake**

"Now are you completely sure that you’ll be okay?" Jushiro asked, pulling up to the front of Mashiba High School in the Okenyama neighborhood. The white haired boy in the front seat closed his eyes, annoyed.

"Yes, Juu-jisan. For the last time, I am fine. I am fifteen years old now. I am more than capable of taking care of myself.

"I'm aware of that, Toshiro. I just don't want you to be out alone during this crime wave. It might be a long time before I come back."

"I can always take the subway. Please stop being so over protective. It's embarrassing." Jushiro chuckled and nodded. He reached over and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're my favorite nephew, you know." Toshiro rolled his eyes. He opened the door and climbed out of the sedan, anxious to head to Mashiba's soccer field where he would be trying out for the soccer club. He was nervous but tried his best not to show it. He leaned against the window pane.

"Yea, yea I know. I'll catch you later okay?" Jushiro nodded and coughed.

"Alright. Have fun out there. I know that you're going to do a great job." Toshiro waved and nodded before jogging towards the door of the school. Jushiro waited until he was inside before driving off.

He hated to be late. Being a single 'dad' and captain of Station Thirteen were taxing responsibilities. Sometimes they interfered with his, otherwise, good punctuality. However, he figured his doctor would not hold it against him. They had known each other for a long time, going back to when they were college dorm mates. She was very compassionate. That he knew for sure.

He walked through the doors of the clinic and took the elevator to the second floor. He walked to the receptionist's desk, greeted by a blonde, young woman blushing and smiling.

"Hello, Ukitake-san." He returned the smile.

"Hello, Nurse Kiyone. I have an appointment with Doctor Unohana today."

"Yes, I know.  She’s been waiting for you. Go on back, I'll let you in."

"Thank you very much." Kiyone pressed the button and let the tall, slender man enter the examination area.

"Good afternoon, Retsu," Jushiro said with another big smile when he walked into the room. He promptly sat on the examination table. Retsu returned the smile.

"Good afternoon." She pulled up a stool and sat in front of him. She flipped a few pages on her clipboard. "The results from your last test have come back." He slightly rose his brows.

"Really? I didn't think they'd be back for at least another few weeks."

"Well, diagnostics has been more efficient since we hired Doctor Kurotsuchi to run the lab. We are able to get results in rapid time now. Most return in a few days."

"Alright. So . . . what's the news?" Retsu paused for a moment. She had to gather her. She had done this several times throughout her career, but it never got easier. This time would be no different, especially considering who the patient was.

"We did find a tumor on your right lung . . . and unfortunately . . . it is malignant." _Malignant . . . oh . . . is that right?_

"I see." Jushiro did not really know how to react to the news. At that moment he felt no sadness.  No anger, no fear.  No anything.   He was too busy trying to process the information.

"But, I have good news.  The tumor is located on a part of your lung that is easily operable." Jushiro smirked.

"An _easy_ lung surgery?" Retsu smiled softly.

"Yes, I suppose I could have phrased that better. What I mean to say is that we can remove the tumor. Hopefully when we do, it will remove the cancer before it spreads."

"Okay, good."  Retsu removed a pen from her pocket and wrote on the notepad in her hands. After she had written the instructions, she gave them to the patient. She pointed at the first line. "I'm going to prescribe a low dosage of this medicine for you. This should ease your coughing spells. I am also going to prescribe this medicine for any pain you may have. This should also help fight infections. I am going to schedule your surgery soon, so let your boss know that you will need some time off." Jushiro nodded.

"Yes, I will definitely do that."

"In the meantime, try not to save the day too much, Captain."

"I'll try not to.”  He pursed his lips, absentmindedly staring at the prescription.  When his eyes returned to her, she could see a bit of fear.  He stomach turned a bit.

“Everything will be okay.  Don’t worry.”  He sighed and nodded.

“Yes.  I trust you.”  He extended his arms for a hug which was gladly accepted.  “Thank you so much.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

**Shunsui Kyoraku**

“Oh my, I can tell you're going to need something strong," Shunsui said with a grin as the scarlet haired lieutenant entered the doors of Urahara's and walked over to the tall table where his superior sat. He smirked as he climbed onto one of the tall stools.

"That obvious huh?"

"I'd say. You look beat," Jushiro said with a warm smile.

"Yeah like an amateur porn star," Lisa agreed as she sat down the drinks the other men had ordered.  Renji’s features clenched.

"What makes you even think of something like that?  No, no.  Forget I asked.”

Looking around the table, Renji saw he was the last to arrive. Shunsui, Jushiro, Byakuya, and Ichigo had all gotten settled at their usual table and were already enjoying their routine get-togethers. It had been that way since Aizen’s betrayal three months earlier. Whenever they weren't too busy the KCPD officers would get together to foster more comradery among the force.

"What the hell was with that woman Love and Shinji picked up today?” Ichigo asked before taking a bite of ramen.  Renji shook his head as he looked through the alcoholic beverage menu. He sighed.

"I have no freakin' clue. All I know is that she works for Xcution and I hope I never have to see her again. She has a real fucked up attitude." He closed the menu and turned to Lisa. "Let me get some cherry Wabisuke and an order of taiyaki please."

"You got it," she replied before walking away.

"You made an arrest today? On an Xcution member no less? Very impressive. I am pleased Abarai-fukutaicho," Byakuya said in his normal monotone.  Renji grinned and nodded.

"Thanks, captain."

"That _is_ impressive, Renji," Jushiro agreed. "I heard those Xcution members can be a handful."

"They are," Shunsui said. "But they're not nearly as dangerous as the Arrancar and the Wandenreich are even worse.  Those guys are ruthless."

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo said, staring at his basket of French fries. "Today, Shinji assigned me Grimmjow Jagerjaques’ and Ulquiorra Cifer’s cases.  He wants me to arrest both within the year."

"You should be thankful," Byakuya said. "For Hirako-taicho to do that, it means he has faith in your abilities. Don’t take it lightly. This is a huge opportunity for you to move up in rank." He nodded.

"Yeah, you’re right."

"Yeah, he is, so don't screw it up like you did last time,” Renji taunted. Ichigo balled his fist.

"Shut up! It won't be like the last time.  I'm going to capture both of them if it's the last thing I do. I have to make enough money so Rukia won't come back to work.”  Renji laughed and shook his head.

"The hell?  Dude, everyone sitting here knows that as soon as she has the baby, she will be dying to get back into a uniform. Rukia Kuchiki as a housewife? I sure as hell can’t see that."

"Yeah, well, I can have hope can't I?"

"Ha! Yeah, false hope."

"Tch.  You bastard."

"Why is it that everything always turns into a pissing match between you two?" Renji and Ichigo turned to see that Lisa had returned with Renji's order. She set it down in front of him and shook her head. Renji took a sip of his shochu before pointing at his friend.

"Because this fool is only knows how to speak dumbass."

"Why you –"

"Dumbass or not, can you two chill out? Please don't make a scene like last time." Both Renji and Ichigo vividly remembered the occasion. What started off as a discussion about futsal teams ended up with Tessai, the bouncer, throwing both men into the street. It would be a long time before anyone would let them live it down.

"Sorry, Lisa," Ichigo nervously said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Idiots." Lisa rolled her eyes before walking away and heading to another table. Shunsui chuckled before taking a sip of sake.

"You two are quite the characters. You should have your own show," he said.

"Anyways," Renji began, changing subjects. "Congratulations Kyoraku-taicho on your promotion." Shunsui modestly waved a hand.

"Ah, it's not a big deal, really. Don't make such a fuss over me."

"Not a big deal? Don't be so modest, Captain," Byakuya said. "Becoming Chief of Police is a huge accomplishment. A once in a lifetime opportunity."

"That's right, Shunsui. We should celebrate," Jushiro said with a smile.

"That's not really necessary – "

"Aww come on. It will be fun!"

"We could combine it with my housewarming party next weekend," Byakuya suggested. "It seems more efficient to have both at once."

"That's a great idea," Ichigo agreed. "Plus Byakuya's house is huge. A lot of people can fit in there."

"Please do not attempt to turn this celebration into a juvenile frat party."

"I – I wasn't trying to."

"Oh ho.  Still being a dumbass."

"Shut up!"

"Come on, Shunsui. Let your friends do something nice for you." Shunsui turned and looked at his white-haired best friend, who stared back at him with pleading eyes. _What's up with him? He's usually not that insistent._

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed after a while. He really did not want to make a fuss about his promotion, but he did love a good party.

"Excellent. I will contact my caterer in the morning." Shunsui sighed and chuckled.

"Since it is both of our parties, can you make it a little less stuffy than the standard Kuchiki party?" Byakuya stared at him deadpan, his eyes so blank that his blinks were noticeable.

"I don't understand. I do not host stuffy parties. Refined? Yes. Stuffy? No." Shunsui shook his head in disagreement, but said nothing.

The men sat together, talking and dining for a good hour and a half before going their separate ways. As Shunsui stood to leave, he stumbled.  Jushiro grabbed him by the arm to help balance him. "Guess I got up too fast," he said, steadying himself. Jushiro chuckled.

"Probably so. That or it's just that you have been drinking all afternoon. I surely hope you didn't drive over here."

"Of course not. I'm not _that_ irresponsible. I caught the subway from my place."

"Well, I'm more than happy to take you home. I called Toshiro and he's already made it in for the night, so I have time to spare."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"Nonsense, you know it's never a trouble. Plus, I know that something is bothering you if you have been drinking non-stop since this afternoon." Shunsui chuckled.

"We really have been best friends for too long. You can read me like a book. Alright, I'll come along for the ride." Jushiro smiled warmly.

"Great, because you're not the only one who needs a friend right now."

 

* * *

**_A/N: Chapter Two coming this weekend.  Thanks for reading :)_ **


End file.
